elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agata
|Base ID = }} Agata is a Nord mage and spell merchant who lives in Leyawiin's Mages Guild. She sells spells and will recharge enchanted weapons for Mages Guild members for a fee. Interactions Leyawiin Recommendation Agata is seen by most of the members of the Leyawiin chapter as the real leader of the Leyawiin branch of the guild due to Dagail's mental condition. Agata is the only person who knows that it is because of Dagail's missing amulet that she has lost control of her visions, she fears that if the rest of the guild knew the truth, they would try to have her replaced. She will send the Hero to talk to Dagail first during the quest, but instructs them to come back to her afterwards. Dialogue "My name is Agata. I'm responsible for encahnted item recharge for the Guild here in Leyawiin." :Leyawiin "I take care of what little administrative work there is. Dagail isn't interested. I do it because it has to be done, and no one else wants to do it." :Mages Guild "There's no place like it in Cyrodiil; it's truly one-of-a-kind. You should think about joining. Dagail can make you a member, if you like." "Farewell." ;Leyawiin Recommendation "Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Associate?" :Mages Guild "You may need to ask around, but training in all the schools of magic can be found at our various guild halls." :Recommendation "Ah, yes. I'm afraid I'm unable to issue a recommendation. Only Dagail can do that. You may try to speak to her. If... if it doesn't go well, come see me." ::Dagail "She's led such a troubled life. I just do what I can to make it easier on her." After speaking with Dagail: "Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Associate?" :Recommendation "I take it you've spoken to Dagail? Then you know she is not well. She has visions, for lack of a better term. While they used to be helpful at times, they have lately become problematic. There was an amulet, a family heirloom, that she wore to suppress, and sometimes focus, the visions. She's lost the amulet, and so has lost control." ::Visions "At times, they served her well. She gained something of a reputation in the guild, and was highly valued by the Council. As she aged, the visions became less coherent. Rather than cast her aside, the Council gave her a position here. Some resent her, and wish she'd disappear. I do not. I am proud to help her with her daily tasks." :Seer's Stone "I'm surprised she discussed it with you. She wanted to keep it from the others... I should speak to her about that. Yes, her seer's stone is missing. It's the one thing that has kept her visions at bay, and without it, they're nearly crippling. She can't function. We haven't yet spoken to the others, for fear they would be less than accepting of her situation. Perhaps it is time, though. I will continue to tend to Dagail. Can you speak with the other mages, and find out if any of them have seen the stone?" After speaking to Kalthar: "Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Associate?" :Seer's Stone "So Kalthar overheard us, did he? That explain why he's been so cranky lately. But we never said anything about Dagail's father. How would he know anything about that? If there's some sort of connection between the seer's stone and Dagail's father, I don't know about it. Maybe if you ask her, it will jog her memory. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Kalthar." ::Seer's Stone "There may be a connection to Dagail's father. Have you spoken to her about it?" After obtaining the amulet: "Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Associate?" :Recommendation "If you've got the amulet, then Dagail should be able to regain control of her visions. Then I'm sure she can send that recommendation for you." :Seer's Stone "You've found it! Oh, how wonderful! Finally things can return to normal. By all means, see that it gets to her immediately." Spells for sale Notes "Base Magicka Cost" refers to how much magicka it costs to cast the spell without factoring in skill level, attribute level and individual spell effects. Generally, magicka costs are higher. Dialogue "My name is Agata. I'm responsible for enchanted item recharge for the Guild here in Leyawiin. :'Leyawiin''' "I take care of what little administrative work there is. Degail isn't interested. I do it because it has to be done, and no one else wants to do it." :Mages Guild "There's no place like it in Cyrodiil; it's truly one-of-a-kind. You should think about joining. Dagail can make you a member, if you like." ::Mages Guild "You may need to ask around, but training in all the schools of magic can be found at our various guild halls." Appearances * de:Agata fr:Agata ru:Агата Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers